The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A connector is used to connect specific parts and transmit power or signals. A bolting connector is configured to couple a female connector to a male connector or a connector fastening unit and fasten the same using a bolt.
Here, if the female connector is not properly coupled to the male connector, the bolt may not be tightened and the connector may be disconnected during use.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a coupling of a male connector and a female connector in the conventional bolting connector.
As shown in FIG. 1, the lower end of a female connector 20 is not completely brought into contact with the upper surface of a male connector 10 when the female connector 20 is coupled to the male connector 10 and a gap is generated, a bolt 30 cannot properly fasten the two components together. Here, an edge 11 formed by extending from the upper surface of the male connector 10 is exposed.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 2, when the lower end of the female connector 20 is fully brought into contact with the upper surface of the male connector 10, the bolt 30 can fasten the two components together.
However, since there is no significant difference in the appearance between the case where the male connector 10 and the female connector 20 are properly coupled together and the case where the male connector 10 and the female connector 20 are not properly coupled together, we have discovered that there is a problem that an operator cannot correctly distinguish between good and faulty product.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.